


Impressions, Compositions, and Competitions

by kill_me_softly (once_in_a)



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Gen, i just really wanted this AU, pianist!kageyama, violinist!furuya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/once_in_a/pseuds/kill_me_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all Hinata's fault.<br/>(according to Kageyama, at least. Furuya doesn't really care)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> (i know basically nothing about music competitions but i really wanted this au so, yeah…)

Kageyama takes a deep breath, holds it, then releases it slowly, shaking his hands out before letting them rest on the first notes. He looks at Furuya from the corner of his eye and plays the first few keys to Franck’s Sonata in A Major at Furuya’s nod.

 

As Furuya began to play the violin section, Kageyama felt the tension leave his shoulders, barely even registering the hundreds of eyes on them, and lost himself in the rhythm of the piece.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Hinata Shouyou turns on the TV three days later on a Monday morning, seeing Kageyama Tobio and this other dude on the news is what he does not expect. The interviewer is a professional looking woman wearing a matching blazer and pencil skirt and a plastered on smile.

 

“So, Furuya-kun, Kageyama-kun, how does it feel to be the winners of one of the most prestigious musical competitions in Japan.”

 

“Not really different.” Furuya says. Kageyama nods once.

 

“Ah, alright. I hear that you’re both athletes. What do your teammates think?”

 

“They don’t know.” Furuya replies impassively. Kageyama nods, again.

 

“How come they don’t know.” The interviewer’s smile begins to droop slightly.

 

“Not important.” Kageyama says sharply and this time Furuya is the one to nod. The interviewer's left eye twitches.

 

“I would assume that winning such an important competition would be quite a big deal.”  

 

“Not really,” the two boys chorus and Hinata feels himself flinch slightly at how the red the woman’s face is becoming.

 

‘Anyway.” she says sharply, “apparently you two have prepared a piece?” Nodding, they both get up and while Kageyama heads over to the piano near the front of the stage, Furuya unpacks a violin.

 

“We’re playing The River Flows In You by Yiruma,” Kageyama says. he watches the other boy until he nods and it isn’t until then that he starts playing.

 

Hinata feels his jaw drop and he stares, dumbfounded, for a few seconds before lunging to grab his phone and press record. By the time he’s stumbling out of the house, he’s five minutes late to morning practice and feeling more winded than he has in a long time.

 

Not even registering what he was doing, Hinata composes the video into text form and sent it to practically everyone on his contact list, including Karasuno, Aobajohsai, and Nekoma.

 

This was worth being late to practice.

 


	2. movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the world is flipped and set sideways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably ooc as heeeell
> 
> not edited.
> 
> probably trash but eh.

By the time Hinata was able to able to make it to the morning practice, he was already 30 minutes late. Wheezing, he burst through the door, spared a moment to think about how many laps he would have to do for being late, before yelling.

 

He didn’t even yell actual words. Just incoherent ramblings and sounds that seemed as if they would be more realistic coming from a dying blowfish. Tanaka and Nishinoya immediately dropped what they were doing and ran at Hinata.

 

“Oi, Hinata.” Tanaka attempted. Hinata continued rambling. “Oi! Hinata!” More rambling. “OI!” Tanaka pounded him on the back, hoping that whatever happened to Hinata wasn’t permanent.

 

“Yo, Shouyou! Where’s the fire?” Nishinoya peered at him with wide eyes. By now the others had trickled their way over, concerned. Or at least, everyone except Tsukishima was concerned. He was just bored and thought it would be funny watching Hinata freak out and cause the others to freak out.

 

“K-KAGEYAMA PLAYS THE PIANO!” Hinata hollered. The others blinked at him.

 

“A-and?” asked Suga, not quite getting what was so exciting. “It’s normal for people to have hobbies outside of volleyball.”

 

“W-wait! Where’s Kageyama!” Hinata’s glanced around frantically and the people closest to him took a few steps back, uneased.

 

“Ah, he called in sick.” Suga said soothingly, hoping that would placate him.

 

“Well, he’s not sick! He was on TV!”

 

“WHAT?!” Nishinoya and Tanaka screeched.

 

“YUP! And I recorded it!” Hurriedly, Hinata pulled out his phone and clicked past the confused messages of people he hasn’t talked to since junior high. Opening the photos app, he quickly clicked on the most recent video and turned the volume up all the way before shoving it in Nishinoya’s and Tanaka’s face. Blinking, they leaned back slightly before Nishinoya touched the screen to play the video.

 

The faces were priceless.

 

There was a beat of silence after the video ended where Hinata had a smug smile, before everyone was moving.

 

“WHO HAS A LAPTOP!” Tanaka yelled, looking at the faces around him. “TSUKISHIMA!” The boy startled slightly and leaned back from the finger being pointed at him. “You always have tech with you! Where’s your laptop!” Tsukishima scoffed.

 

“Yes, because I would totally bring a large, heavy piece of technology with me to a place where I would never even use it. Making that claim based on the fact that I have headphones on me is so reliable.”

 

“Am I wrong?”

 

“No, that’s exactly what I do.” He walked over to his bag and pulled out a pristine silver laptop. He sat down before booting up his laptop. The others quickly ran over to him, and Hinata practically teleported into the spot closest to Tsukishima, who immediately scooted to his right at the invasion of his personal space. Opening the page, he attempted to ignore Tanaka and Nishinoya breathing down his neck while typing into the search engine, “Kageyama Tobio music”.

 

A news article is the first thing that comes up.

 

PRODIGIES IN OUR MIDST

 

By Akihito Hiroto

 

Furuya Satoru and Kageyama Tobio are two of the youngest contestants the National Music Competition of Japan ever had. And they won.

 

When asked how often they practiced, Furuya confided that they practiced whenever they were able to, usually during holidays. They were in quite a rush, yet we were able to ask Furuya Kimiko some questions.

 

When asked how big of a role music was in their lives, she laughs before answering the question.

 

“Oh,no.” Furuya-san says. “Their respective sports had always been much bigger to them.”

 

**Then why did they decide to do this competition?**

 

“My sister, Tobio’s mom, used to play the cello while I played the flute, and we would often enter competitions for fun. After she got into an accident, it would hard for her to play long enough for us to audition so that stopped. She’s alright though! She can still play three or four minute songs but multiple movements hurt her arms. When Tobio and Satoru were in their first year of junior high we entered them in a competition. They both enjoyed it but with so much time dedicated to their sports, we agreed that one competition every three years was enough.”

 

**You said you played the flute and Kageyama-san played the cello. Does that mean Kageyama and Furuya can also play those instruments.**

 

“Yes, they are able to but they prefer the piano and violin.”

 

**I assume that you realize many people practice for hours and hours on end and still don’t win. How is it that two boys who have so little time are able to play so naturally?**

 

“Ah, both of their sight reading is very good. Furuya is better at dynamics while Tobio helps keep the beat so they help each other when performing together. I wouldn’t say that they don’t practice as much as everyone else though. They are known to video chat when late and attempt to practice through skype. It doesn’t often work but they attempt.”

 

**They have been called geniuses and monsters by many people in the music industry. How do you feel about that?**

 

At this she looks uneasy. “I would honestly prefer if they weren’t called those names. To our family, they were always Tobio and Satoru. Two boys who just wanted to do the things they loved.”

 

**Are we going to be seeing more of them in the future?**

 

“I’m honestly not sure. The next time in which they have to perform is their first year of college. But, ah, they seemed to have fun this year, so maybe during the summer or something. And I’m not sure if you’ll remember them by then.” She laughs.

 

Even though three years is quite a while to wait, and many people are forgotten in that time, I am sure that no one is going to be forgetting the music of Kageyama Tobio and Furuya Satoru any time soon.

 

* * *

 

 

When the coach and Takeda-sensei come back from the teacher’s meeting, the team is back on their feet and practicing receives sluggishly.

 

“Oi!” Coach yells after the third missed receive, “What have you guys doing!?”

 

“I am reevaluating my life choices,” Ennoshita mutters.

 

“HUH?!”

 

 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not exactly what i had in mind but okay.
> 
> i cant write articles. or anything

**Author's Note:**

> really short but needed it out of my system


End file.
